Bad Day, or Fate has it in for him
by Tiro
Summary: It was midday, and Kurt regretted even stepping out of his bed. Established Klaine, after 'Prom' episode.


**Bad ****Day, or Fate has it in for him**

**Summary**: It was midday, and Kurt regretted even stepping out of his bed. Established Klaine, after 'Prom' episode.

**Pairing/s**: Klaine.

**Warnings**: Slash, and fluff at the end.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Glee.

My first posted Glee one-shot! Love the show!

-o-

It was midday, and Kurt regretted even stepping out of his bed.

Everything had gone wrong from the start. He had woken up with a crick in his neck due to his strange sleeping-position (across the bed, with his feet and head hanging out from the sides) and when trying to get up, fallen down instead. His morning routine was therefore done in a bad mood and he hadn't had time to get coffee before he and Finn had to get to school.

He had entered first class with a headache and a rising temper.

Kurt had never been a believer when it came to Friday the thirteenth. People kept saying it was a day of bad luck, but he hadn't cared. Apparently the day got so upset at him for that so it decided to mess with him this particular Friday the thirteenth.

At lunch, he stared at his plate but didn't have the energy or the mood to actually eat.

"Dude, something wrong?" Finn asked.

"Fate has it in for me," he said. "I didn't care about her bad luck-days, so she threw one at me."

"What happened?" Mercedes said.

"Everything. I got a headache, I forgot we had a math test in first period, I left my English work at home, and I messed up in history, and right now all I want to do is go to sleep."

He finished that with slamming his head down onto the table and refused to move even as other Glee kids came to have their lunch. He tried to not think but all that played out in his head was his failures over the day, and he wanted to go home and cry a little and then call Blaine or something because he needed to hear his boyfriend's voice. After prom, Kurt needed him so much more. It couldn't be healthy but Kurt didn't care. And as long as Blaine didn't mind, it was okay.

The classes after lunch didn't go much better. He managed somewhat well in French but everything went to hell after that.

Dragging himself to the choir room for Glee, he was near tears. He was sure he looked awful. Maybe like a dead man walking. He sure felt that way. His feet were dragging, he was dark under the eyes and while his hair and clothes were perfect, he felt anything but that.

Of course they were going to dance. _Of course_. They had to train for Nationals. Not by singing this Friday but by _freaking dancing_ in the choir room. Someone kill him and put him out of his misery already.

It was only after Rachel's third shriek of _'Why can't you just do what everyone else is doing, Kurt?' _that Kurt had enough. The girl took a deep breath and began ranting off why this proved that she was a better singer than him and bla, bla, bla (she's such a freaking bitch sometimes, and no, no, no, Kurt was _not _going to say that, he _was not_ because they still needed her in Glee) and then Kurt held up a hand. She actually got quiet and everyone stared at the two.

"Rachel," Kurt said and looked at her. "I like you as a friend… sometimes anyway… but today is not the day to start shouting at me. And no, you aren't a better singer than me. I'm going home."

He turned and walked out. Hadn't he done that, he probably would have said some hurtful things to Rachel that he didn't (yeah, he wanted to but that's beside the point) want to say. At least not all of it. But a few things to notch her down a bit. It wouldn't hurt. It just might get her to shut up and stop trying to be the star when it was kind of clear they all were the stars.

Kurt slammed the door shut to the house and listened. No one came investigating who it was so he breathed a sigh of relief. At least the car hadn't died on him while going home. If he just got up to his bed he could sleep the rest of the day away.

He didn't care if his messenger bag was dropped onto the steps of the stair. Or if his Dr Martens followed suit. He couldn't call this walking. If anything it was crawling but that didn't matter. The bed was waiting. Friday the thirteenth could go screw itself.

Kurt hummed in delight as he crawled underneath the sheets and curled up in a ball, completely hidden. He only took time enough to get his vest off and push it over the edge down to the floor. Then he closed his eyes and willed his pounding headache away.

-o-

Blaine drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, glad to not have Warblers practice. After losing Regionals, they didn't have practice as often and therefore he could finish school a bit earlier on Fridays. Well, most Fridays anyway.

This Friday was good to finish early because he had gotten a text from Finn during his last class and if that hadn't been surprising enough (seriously, Finn acted way too protective about Kurt and the only reason the guy had Blaine's number was so he could call and yell at him if Kurt came home crying after their time together), it was what he had written that made Blaine drive perhaps a little faster than usual;

_Hey, B. Know I'll prob get hell from K later, but he's kinda havin a bad day and would prob apprec your company. – F_

Blaine had replied he was coming, and just to be safe he had taken an overnight-bag with him because Burt had finally start letting him sleep over. Just as long as they didn't do any funny business. Blaine didn't think he would dare doing anything with Burt and Finn nearby. And Carole really looked scary when she smiled in _that way_ and wielding a pretty scary-looking knife.

And just twenty minutes ago, he had gotten another message and that made him drive just a tiny bit faster.

_Hey. Kurt left glee early, wasn't in the groove a bit. F told me he txted, but get a move on it, white boy and make my man happy! Or else… - M_

And since he didn't want to know what that 'Or else' meant, he got a move on it.

Finn opened the door before he could knock and dragged him inside.

"Hey," the gigantor said as Blaine got his shoes off (no shoes in the house, rule number one issued by Carole and Kurt). "I think he's kinda sleeping right now."

"Alright," Blaine said. "Is Burt at home or is he still working?"

"Working. Why?"

"I was thinking if I could spend the night," Blaine managed without making Finn glare at him. "Y'know, if Kurt wants me to stay…"

"We'll ask him later." He heard videogames playing and figured the guys from Glee, or at least some of them, were there.

"I'll just go and see how Kurt is doing then."

He wondered what just had happened. He also happened to know it was Friday the thirteenth and while it was generally known as a bad day Kurt had never made much notice of it before.

Blaine could see Kurt's shape under the covers and smiled, removing his blazer and tie, and setting down the bag near the door. He walked closer and tugged the covers down.

"Leave me alone, Finn," Kurt mumbled. "Fate hates me, so if I remain unnoticed for the rest of the day she can't throw shit at me."

"Flattering, but I'm not Finn."

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked, got up, there was a sound (crick?) and Kurt fell down again with a whine. "Ouch…"

"What's wrong?"

"My neck cracked again," Kurt groaned. "Fate hates me."

"No, fate doesn't hate you," Blaine said with a laugh and wrestled himself down with his boyfriend. "But your neck doesn't like the way you're laying. Come on, come here."

Kurt snuggled into him immediately, tense shoulders relaxing as Blaine hugs him.

"Today was a horrible, horrible day," Kurt mumbled. "I almost called Rachel an annoying bitch."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. I managed to keep it in. And I probably flunked on a math test. I didn't remember we had it."

"You'll be able to redo it."

"It won't be the same."

"Who cares? It's one test, Kurt. Not the world. Besides, it's over now. Don't think about it."

"What should I think about instead?"

"Us maybe. Whatever makes you feel good."

Kurt whined and pressed closer. "This feels good," he said.

"Keep thinking about it then."

"I had a really, really bad day today…"

"I know," Blaine soothed. It was kind of sweet, and he kissed Kurt's forehead. "How is it now?"

Kurt thought for a moment. Waking up and preparing for school had been horrible. School had been horrible. Glee had gone to hell (might be better on Monday though). The ride back the house hadn't gone so good. Lying down hadn't helped his headache. Finn bringing all the guys from Glee and starting a videogame marathon wasn't too fun either.

Blaine coming to his room…

Blaine lying down with him…

Blaine currently kissing his temple and running his hand up and down Kurt's arm.

"Hmm," he replied. "Better."

Blaine chuckled, and Kurt allowed himself to smile for the first time today.

Maybe fate didn't have it in for him after all.

He was still going to hope for Saturday the fourteenth to come though.

End

* * *

A bit silly, and not what I had expected my first Glee-shot to be about.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
